


Irreplaceable

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfic Prompts [6]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caring, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Gion Kenji/Iwashimizu Sumiaki, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which coach Komori is sick, but he can’t take the day off. But his rugby team are more than happy to help.[Prompt 6: Irreplaceable]





	Irreplaceable

Shingo tries and fails to suppress a sneeze, the explosive sound making Sekizan jump.

“Are you okay, sir?” he asks. Sekizan is the only student currently here, helping Shingo set up the training equipment before the rest of the rugby team arrive.

Blowing his nose, Shingo nods. “Yes, I’m fine. Now come on, we need to get the rugby balls out before Gion arrives and tries to help.”

Understanding his comment, Sekizan nods (the last time Gion tried to carry the rugby balls, he dropped the bag and they went everywhere). “Yes, coach.”

But as they head to the storage locker to get the balls, two sets of footsteps can be heard, one heavy and one light.

“Coach, captain, need any help!?” Gion bellows as he and Iwashimizu run towards them, holding hands with Gion dragging Iwashimizu behind him.

Shingo and Sekizan look at each other. And even with the cold that makes his head feel stuffed with mucus, he can’t help but roll his eyes and stifle laughter.

\---

By halfway through rugby practise, Shingo just wants to go to bed. He locks his legs out as he leans against the fence, watching his team practise tackling, thinking his legs might give way otherwise. His head pounds, his sinuses so full of mucus it is like his head is going to explode, and his nose is sore from having to blow it every couple of minutes. But as dreadful as he feels, he can’t leave. He has a duty to train these boys, and he just needs to get over his cold and deal with it.

Still, it is hard to concentrate. He lets his eyes close for a few seconds, his head pounding, and he just tries to—

“Coach Komori?”

His eyes snap open. Iwashimizu stands in front of him, holding a water bottle and something in his left hand.

“Are you okay, sir?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says. “What do you want?”

“Uh, me and Gion noticed you’re not looking too well today. So, would you like some water and painkillers?”

Shingo looks at his student. Is it really that obvious that he feels like death?

However, he takes the offered objects with the smallest smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it. Now get back to those tackles.”

And Iwashimizu grins before rushing off. Shingo sips the water and swallows some painkillers, watching Sekizan give him a knowing look.

He has to smile. This lot may be irritating with their fussiness over him, but Shingo doesn’t really mind. It’s sweet that they care, and at least they’re leaving him alone to stand here and wallow in self-pity.

At least, until Gion goes a step too far in the Embarrassing Coach Komori stakes by running over carrying a chair that he appears to have stolen from his classroom.

“Hey, coach! You’re looking a bit wobbly there! Want a chair!?” Gion yells, stopping in front of him and putting the chair on the ground.

Most of the team are now looking at him, and Shingo rolls his eyes. But he also can’t be bothered to argue.

“Fine, I’ll the chair. But you’re taking this back after practise.”

As Shingo sits down, the ache in his legs ceasing, Gion grins and runs away.

Shingo sighs. This lot are going to be the death of him.


End file.
